fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobin/Supports
With Gray C support *'Gray:' Hey, Tobe. How goes? *'Tobin:' *sigh* It goes, I guess. *'Gray:' Uh, do you think you could sound a little less cheerful? *'Tobin:' I don't know, you tell me. Why did you have to— *'Gray:' Huh? *'Tobin:' Ugh, never mind. Forget it. (Tobin leaves) *'Gray:' Wait, what did I do? B support *'Gray:' So, uh, Tobin? Are we gonna clear the air here or what? *'Tobin:' Yeah, I suppose. So is it just me, or are you and Clair getting... close? *'Gray:' Huh? You think? I feel like she spends all her time telling me to bug off. *'Tobin:' Yeah, but that's just it. She's comfortable around you, or else she'd never let her hair down like that. *'Gray:' Heh heh. That's a weird way of reading into things. Why can't you put that much thought into anything else? *'Tobin:' Oh, you're looking for a fight? Let's take it outside, clown! *'Gray:' We're already outside. And I'm kind of busy fighting these other guys... *'Tobin:' Ha ha ha! *'Gray:' Ha ha ha! Come on already. Let's take out your aggression on someone who deserves it. A support *'Gray:' Hey, Tobe. Got a minute? *'Tobin:' What's wrong? *'Gray:' Well, I was wondering something. So if Clair fell for someone else—like Alm, or... oh, I dunno, ME—what would you do? *'Tobin:' What COULD I do? I'd be hurt, but she's a lady of noble birth and I'm just... you know. Tobin. Guys like me are lucky if women like that even show up in our dreams. *'Gray:' Heh. That's a good attitude. *'Tobin:' Hey, the writing is on the wall. She's out of my league. But I don't have to throw away the good things I DO have over her. You know, like my best friend? *'Gray:' I wouldn't want to lose my best pal either. *'Tobin:' Good. What do you say we make it through today and figure things out from there? *'Gray:' It's a date! Er, or a plan. Whatever. ...Let's do what you just said. With Kliff C support *'Tobin:' Hey, look who's here! *'Kliff:' What do you want, Tobin? Don't talk to me unless you need something. *'Tobin:' Wow! What crawled up your armor? You know, you've been testier than usual lately. Did I do something wrong? *'Kliff:' Nope. You're imagining it. Now how about we get back to fighting and forget all this small talk? (Kliff leaves) *'Tobin:' What? ...Hey! Come on, Kliff, would you just... *sigh* B support *'Tobin:' Hey, Kliff. What's new? *'Kliff:' Are you kidding? I thought I told you— *'Tobin:' Yeah, yeah. No small talk. Guess I forgot. *'Kliff:' Or else you're doing it on purpose to get under my skin. *'Tobin:' Heh heh. *'Kliff:' I really can't stand when you do that. (Kliff leaves) *'Tobin:' Yeesh. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe need a hug? A support *'Kliff:' Tobin. *'Tobin:' By the Mother! Did you actually just start a conversation? *'Kliff:' You were going to approach me anyway. ...Don't ask me why. I thought treating you like dirt would have inspired you to give me space. *'Tobin:' Aw, you don't treat me like dirt! Look, you like to vent, I get it. *'Kliff:' How can you be so NICE? I try to be nice, but other people just make me crazy. And when you let me take it out on you, I feel even worse. *'Tobin:' So what? That's normal. You're my friend—I don't care if you give me guff once in a while. *'Kliff:' Really? *'Tobin:' Sure! Plus I'm not so nice—there are lots of things that tick me off. I just choose to let 'em slide. ...Except maybe when Alm or Gray show me up. I can't stand that. *'Kliff:' Well, they ARE much better at fighting than you. *'Tobin:' Hey! *'Kliff:' Heh. Sorry. Couldn't resist. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports